Everything Changes
by MajinBroli
Summary: Vegeta stayed after the Cell Games after Goku died? Why? What would drive him to stay, knowing the monster inside him will always remain inside him and seeing how Trunks was raised by Bulma alone. What would keep the Sayjin Prince on Earth?


**Disclaimer: Don't Own DBZ or Staind's Song: Everything Changes**

**Everything Changes**

**One-Shot**

_A/N: After the Battle with Cell Vegeta left, and as always we wonder why he stayed? There is a **Lemon Scene **but I have to keep it off but if you want it i'll gladly send it out no problem._

_How could you? You fool hardy third class bastard! How dare you do this to me? You and I… How can I ever test my strength to prove my destined birthright? _"Damn you Kakarot! Damn you!" Vegeta screamed, his booming voice shattering the tranquil mountain side with his echo reverberating all through the canyon. He punched his fist into the ground as he fell onto a single knee.

His teal eyes looked down at his fist, the power he had sought to achieve… the strength, the pride it all once held had nothing more. It was all… _for nothing. _"How dare you let yourself die like that? You and I had a score to settle I wanted to prove myself once and for all. And yet you have to go off and…and…. Damn you!" He screamed, punching his fists harder into ground.

"I deserved the chance to face you! I hadn't trained and destroyed myself in that God forsaken room to have it all end like this." He could still feel the torment inside that hellish room even now; not knowing time nor day he trained like a man possessed. Surviving those hellish images, the barriers holding him back, many daily obstacles he had to overcome. And now? He was left with nothing…

Everything he had was nothing but fake. He had no home. That had been destroyed decades ago. His people were all gone; he was the last Sayjin left, the last of his race. Everything he once was, was now gone… _All because of you Kakarot, my pride is gone; my dreams of any future power cannot exist so long as your son… surpasses me. _Letting his head drop he closed his eyes. "You did this on purpose, didn't you Kakarot? To leave me here some fool, no other destiny did I want other than to beat you into oblivion and take back what belongs to me." He snapped his head back up to the clouds.

"Isn't that enough you third class? You stole my right to kill Frieza! You crushed me here on this mud ball and decided to leave me nothing! Damnit!" He bellowed, thrusting his hands downward and crushing the ground beneath him. His roars shook the land.

"Give me what I want now Kakarot! Give it all back!" He exploded with rage, his power exploding outwards. The ground stopped for a single instant before it all erupted the ground becoming a cloud of dust as it shot upwards like a volcano ripping up from the surface the shockwave ripping through the land.

The sky filled with debris and dust, the land flattened as if a steamroller had run it over. But in the middle of it all, the source of the explosion remained on his knees. Unable to move, he simply stared high into the white clouds wanting his reason for failure to come down and give him the fight he deserved… but no answer would ever come…

* * *

Many, many hours later Vegeta stirred; he blinked and he watched the sky, as the stars were now his guides. The faint dusk of night barely registered in his mind; he hadn't eaten, slept, or anything all day. He wasn't even sure it was the same day.

Rousing upwards, he righted himself, standing once again… but that fire. The once dominant scowl was gone. For once he looked aloof, gone, and distant. Nothing could compare to how he felt.

He looked to his hands again, but not like he had before all the blood that once had been spilt in his fury but it returned making him remorseful of the innocent, the evil, the dark, and the light. They all fell upon him. No one could ever hope to-… _No… there is one who can understand me but even she doesn't know the deepest part of me. But even if she did, she and I have long since parted. There is no 'us'; there never was an 'us'... just me and my weaknesses wanting to seek relief in a simple female girl. To which she could never want any future I've left her broken enough. But I do owe it to honor my son a final good-bye; he deserves it for what he has done for me today. _Vegeta gave one last look to the skies, which offered him nothing and took off into the air.

His journey was not long in distance, but he took his time, his mind a million miles away from his body… _How could my son… how could he still even consider me his father and do everything and more for me when I have done nothing for him? I gave him nothing to look up to. I gave him exactly what everyone else has thought of me and yet he cares for me?_

Slowly descending, he came upon the balcony of Capsule Corp. His arrival was unnoticed by all save for one.

"Father?" Came the voice of Mirai Trunks, obviously better as the hole in his chest seemed to be gone. "You're upset, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm upset boy!" Vegeta snarled at him. "Just why have you sought me out? I'd have figured your mother would have ran you up and down the wall making sure you were alright." He walked past him but even Vegeta he could see the boy was expecting an explanation. Why he had lost it and defended his son's death, never once before had he ever considered his son. Yet in that instant, that fleeting moment, something broke inside him.

"She's tending to the other me, Father, but I wanted to ask you something," Trunks said nervously as his father's cold black gaze fell upon him. Staring into his eyes, he was swallowed by that abyss that sucked life from his enemies, innocent and evil alike. "Di…Did you… did you love… do you love Bulma! Do you love my mother?" he asked, the plea and desperation in his words giving some hint to the amount this next word could mean.

Vegeta turned, his scowl faltering into a look of uncertainty. "Trunks… I lost the ability to love anyone. To say I love her now? I doubt that I ever will. Son, you were born apart from me. You are not a byproduct of some twisted lust; you were born a Sayjin. You know better then anyone who I am. I would never have mated with your mother otherwise. But I will never be a true Father; I am a warrior, a murderer. No one should ever have that alongside them." Vegeta looked at his son, watching the conflicting emotions inside him. It was difficult to watch, but he would stomach it.

"Thank-you father." Trunks bowed his head before turning away quickly and leaving.

_It's better if you never would have known Trunks. I am never the one to confide in. It feels just like when she asked me that same thing…_

"_Why won't you be honest?" she asked me._

"_Because I am the Sayjin Prince; I don't feel love; I feel only the glory of battle, the pride of my people. Everything else is just a distraction." How true I felt then, spitting her words of love and devotion back into her face and I thoroughly enjoyed it._

"_Then how can you explain that you've always come back to my bed every single chance you get? I would be a distraction, wouldn't I?" She would always whisper that. I would feel her soft breasts touch against my back. She would kiss my shoulder and nip at my skin. _

"_I think you are confusing the fact you offer yourself up to me like this that you think I'm dedicated to you? I could easily continue on without another thought, woman."_

"_Oh you always give me that line, but I know you well enough Vegeta. You'll never let me go. I'm something you'll never leave alone. Well, not at least for awhile; you've made any man who comes to this complex piss himself before entering the door." Her words were true; I was protective of her. She offered herself to me; she gave me everything. I wasn't going to let another dare take away what my body had come to enjoy._

"_So long as I choose to have you, no other man hast the right to touch what belongs to the Sayjin prince."_

"_Oh really?" She would breathe against me, her chin resting on my shoulder, her head leaning against my own. _

"_Besides woman I wouldn't have any fun shoving that weakling's face into the ground every time he comes crawling back to you like a whipped dog. I do love that first time… the fool actually walked in on us; don't you recall, woman?"_

_She laughed beside me, her hands working up my chest and over my abs. "Of course. That was the first time I ever had a Sayjin prince as a lover; I believe I had just screamed your name as loud as I possibly could when he walked in. Then," I could hear her giggles against my chest, "you blasted him out the house window!" Her laughs came out harder. I chuckle myself. _

"_Well, enough of this woman. I have training to return to." I was going to move, but she held me. Even if she was weak she had a hold upon me that I would never move from._

"_No Vegeta, I'm not done." I hear her whisper into my ear. Her hand slides down and wraps around my swollen length. "And neither are you…"_

Vegeta shook his head as his mind reminded him of a simple time. Training and fucking: that's all he was really good at. Fighting? He had lost more than what he had earned: power.

If he had done anything, he had ruined more lives, killed more, and ended any chance of reclaiming his pride. He had gone from the Prince to the fool in a single fell swoop.

Everything had been lost now, pride, fortune, honor and for the last time he would never do something so foolish again. Losing what he had thought a mere battle against Kakarot but in the end it had been the entire war. He wasn't coming back he wasn't getting a rematch or the chance to redeem himself.

He moved on, rounding the corner. He approached the one single place where he had yet to set foot upon. His senses told him the woman had obviously tended to the boy so it would be safe to approach his son.

He opened the door and took the first step ever into this room. It made his head feel heavy, like this had some true meaning but inside he felt this was nothing, going inside meant as much as going inside any other room… just that there was someone inside.

His toned white boots padded slowly to the small crib inside the room, the innumerous amounts of monitoring devices and children's toys littered almost the entire wall and floor. Only some small paths saved for walking gave Vegeta any room but he didn't care if it got in his way he could always throw it or blast it. It didn't matter to him.

The angle on his face was illuminated by the mid summers night sky. The crescent moon glowed brightly in front of them and Vegeta could look down and see the blue eyes staring up at him. He did not cry, or scream, but happily gurgled with delight as he reached his hands up for him.

Haplessly he tried to grasp his father as he was firmly tucked in but he tried anyway. Vegeta could only stare, his black eyes not shifting but the space inside glowed with a hallowed glimpse of something inside him… maybe it was something… something hidden… a memory that once lost inside him.

"_Don't you ever touch my son like that! I didn't bear all this time for you to rip him away from me! Even if he's the new Prince no Sayjin before has lived without a mothers touch," shrieked a voice he had once forgotten._

"_The boy is my son. I am the King of Vegeta-sei and he needs to be tested to prove his worth!" yelled his father's voice._

"_He's less than three months old and you want to send him to a Class-B planet to prove his worth? Are you mad? If you don't give him time we'll never know if he's the Legendary Super Sayjin! Is your vaunted pride at the cost of your first son's life?"_

"_Don't speak to me, wench! I am in charge and he will do it and should he fail it'll be your fault! Siring me such a weak heir will fall on your shoulders!" _

"_I do hope your son lives so that I can tell him of how you wished for his death! Then I'll sit back and watch you die slowly once he exceeds your power and rips apart!"_

"_That shall be your last insult bitch! I'm going to make sure he never sees your face again!"_

_Only I hear the screams… those screams… begging… crying all… it was all… for…for… me…_

He blinked once as those voices slowly leaked back to where they came from and Vegeta looked back at his son. "Trunks. I know that you deserve a slate without blood, a being that can show you what you deserve. I've seen what the woman can do alone; you're more then capable of being just like the Trunks I've seen today and you will be just fine. Though I know you would miss everything about having a father but I know you will be a person more then what I could show you. Being what I am would be my last and greatest sin. You are not me and I never wished you to be. So, my son, I'm going to leave this planet, leave you to the care of a woman who will give herself for you. I could never do it; I let you die once and to destroy the child that you are in this time again would destroy me… So, my son… I wish you luck and pray that you carry on a legacy that I may be honored to witness." Vegeta reached down his hand, getting close enough to have his son's hand grasp his finger.

Vegeta's heart felt a real beat, the crack in the metal barrier of pride. The blackened and tortured soul shined a beam of light. It was the one and the only time he truly smiled, a single crystal line fell from the deepest part of his heart. It rolled down his cheek and dripped to the floor.

It was a moment that faded quickly as Vegeta took away his hand and moved it over his son's head. Closing his eyes Vegeta spoke deep in Sayjin tongue, his words symbolic and customary for the honoring of a Sayjin heir. _"For I speak now, I draw forth the blood of the Sayjin Empire and bestow my title of succession upon you, the blood of royalty and strength joined as one inside you. I give you claim over all of the Sayjin people, I give you command of the Sayjin armies, and I give you the future of our legacy. This is for the heir alone, your own strength help, bless, and guide you in your future." _Vegeta opened his eyes and looked down at Trunks, whose blue eyes were wide and staring at him, not understanding just what had happened. "Good luck my son. Carry your head high and make me proud." Vegeta drew his hand away and just as he turned around he saw the one person he had been wishing to avoid.

There in his bathing robe she stood, the robe made to fit him not her, the sides bunching over and leaving her neck exposed. The sight of a bra gave him a clue of just how she was dressed. "So… you talked with both of your sons today? I believe that's a first." She said breaking the ice as she moved inside the room. The door hissed and closed behind her.

"If I choose to then I may, and I am to assume the brat blabbed everything I said to him quickly to you as I expected?" Vegeta snorted. "Now did you decide to honor my clothing tonight?"

"Sorry Vegeta. You're not going to change the subject on me. You're going to tell me why you are saying good-bye to our son and doing some Sayjin talking. I'm not that foolish to know something's up." Bulma held up the shoulder of the robe as she walked up to Vegeta.

Walking to the crib, she looked in and saw Trunks reaching up for Vegeta but upon seeing her he switched his attention to her. And hopelessly she reached in and picked him up. "Care to tell me what you were doing or are you just going to give me the cold shoulder?" she said as she held him against her shoulder.

"None of your business. It's a sacred Sayjin custom you wouldn't understand," he snorted and turned around.

"Just like always, never want to grow up do you? Even when it comes to your son you're selfish. Hopefully he'll understand you better than me one day… I hope." She sighed as she rubbed his back.

"Sorry, but he won't, I'm not going to ruin the boy. He's far better off being with you than anything I could ever show him," Vegeta said as he held himself back from the swift lecture.

But no wrath came, no whipping voice. The Banshee took a backseat to Bulma's reason. "Sorry Vegeta, you'll have to stay. You can see your son wants you to stay. And you know that he'll hunt you down one day and drag you back here demanding answers; so you can't play that card on me," Bulma said as she held up Trunks, who giggled and reached out for Vegeta.

"Da…Da! DaDa!" The boy cried out over and over, his hands reaching for him. Vegeta wasn't deterred.

"See? He wants you here, and who else wants him here?" she asked as Trunks laughed.

"Momma! Momma!" he laughed out. Vegeta grit his teeth.

"That doesn't matter woman, the boy and you are already quite capable of taking care of yourselves. I've seen the result and to say I could teach the boy anything… it would only ruin the prospect I know to be best…" Vegeta snorted and headed to the door.

Bulma hurriedly kissed Trunks and set him back inside his crib and went after Vegeta. Her hands held up his robe as she made it out the door to follow Vegeta, who was walking away. "So that's it? You're going to walk away from me and your son just like that and not care about anything?"

"It's the best choice; you and I both know it. I'm not some fool who's doing this as an ends to a means. I cannot and shall not force upon another destiny where I am humiliated even more! I've suffered enough for one lifetime I will not watch my destiny be spurred in failure. To be sucked down and down in this never ending cycle that consumes me, I will not be that fool; I will not be normal..." He moved on trying to act as unfeeling as ever his desire to live fading, his knowledge of what is and can be forcing him to take his chance and spare any further humiliation to himself and his son.

"Humiliated? Vegeta you're the farthest thing from that, you've proven more things to anyone here then you know. Everyone respects you in one way or another." She said quickly as she ran quickly and managed to slip in front of him, slowing him down.

"I've proven enough that I'm unworthy, unworthy to have many things in this place and that the respect I've gained is because of the fear I've inflicted. That fear of my power is all they have for me, my honor, my pride, and my duties as a warrior have no meaning with them." Vegeta spat and tried to move around her but she kept in front of him.

"So you think you're a worthless father? Someone who doesn't deserve me? Are you telling me that since you're not going to be with us because you feel it'll be worse?" she said, cutting off his escape. She grabbed his hands and held them tightly.

"I don't repeat myself woman. I know what's best for my own son!" he snarled and tore his hands away. "I don't know what you want from me now. I know enough to see that I will be useless."

"Useless? Is that what you call it? You're afraid of staying Vegeta, you're afraid of failing your son. I can see it," Bulma yelled at him and no sooner than she had said that last word, she was hoisted up in the air. Vegeta's hand gripped tightly around her throat the deep fire in his eyes was just the tip of his fury.

"Afraid! You insolent bitch. I am afraid of nothing: death, pain, Kakarot, his spawn, you, no one! I can live and die on my own, without regret and you have the nerve to pronounce me afraid?" He snarled, his fingers choking Bulma but not enough to kill her. "I'm leaving you, my son, and this world in peace, so consider it a gift because not a damn thing can stop me." Releasing her, he watched her crumple to the floor, balling his fists in rage and allowing his ki to ripple up his muscles, flow around his biceps, and encircle his calves. "Don't take this as my rejection to you. You're too pure a being to be living in the darkness with a monster such as me. Now find someone who really deserves you…" He spat one final time before turning on his heels and walked away.

"_Don't you dare leave us like this, sire! We can't keep going at your pace!" Nappa yelled from behind me but I kept going. Raditz was lying next to him after being lugged around for the last hour._

"_Sire please let us rest," Nappa called out to me again but I kept moving._

"_I am not weak Nappa, I don't need rest. I only need to see the blood coating my hands and revel in the carnage around me," I snarled and continued to walk away. My hands clenched tightly as I knew it was just a lie._

_I couldn't afford to stop; too much time had been wasted. Frieza was breathing down my neck again and I refused to go back without completing his assignment. If I didn't, my pods were auto-set to take off a day later and then leave us stuck on this planet until Frieza wanted to get us. _

_It wasn't a fate I could afford… and maybe then it was one day I forgot pain and fatigue. My mind was fogged, mercy and other thoughts a million miles from reality. _

Vegeta kept his thoughts focused, forgetting those days just as he was now, leaving Bulma and his son just like Raditz and Nappa behind that one day. No regret, no remorse in his veins; he would wipe his hands clean and leave.

He had neared the back door when he heard footsteps behind him, a rapid but light patter of feet with his sensitive Sayjin ears. Thinking the woman had come back to scold him he didn't bother to turn around but a flash of light emanating from a strong ki gave him a second thought. Turning around he saw Mirai Trunks, his eyes filled with tears and his golden hair on edge.

"What do you look so upset about boy?" Vegeta said coldly, his tone making his son's power grow. As he walked down the steps his muscles bulged. With each of Vegeta's steps, Trunks powered up to an ascended Sayjin his strength. "If you even think of attacking me boy you will sure-!" He couldn't finish for Mirai exploded at him. His fist caught Vegeta off guard and sent him plowing through the door. Vegeta skidded against the ground but Trunks was there in front of him, driving his knee into his gut, and then slamming his fists down on his back, knocking him into the ground.

Trunks grabbed Vegeta by the collar and hauled him up to make Vegeta look at him. "I can't believe you'd be so sick, Father!" He spat at him. Vegeta recomposed himself and kicked Trunks in the chest, knocking him away then, letting his ki surge, as he too became an ascended sayjin.

"Sick, boy? You have some nerve to question me or dare touch me!" Vegeta growled. Trunks only clenched his fists more tightly.

"You're sick, plain and simple. Maybe you don't know it; maybe you can't understand what it's like. But I'll sooner die than let you put another mother of mine through _that_ again!" Trunks threw himself at his father his anger, breaking that bond of which he once held respect.

Vegeta lunged back. The two met in the middle and exploded into a flurry of punches. Knocking Vegeta upwards, Trunks flew up. Vegeta flipped back and swung his foot on the flip right up into Trunk's chin. His form was knocked backwards and Vegeta continued. His fists pounded into Trunk's gut and then he swung his leg at Trunks neck.

Trunks snapped his wrist up, blocking the attack and grabbed Vegeta's leg. He pulled it in and spun him around. The cyclone stopped as Trunks hurled Vegeta straight out of the city and into a hillside.

Trunks flew after him and drew his fist back but he met a blast of ki straight into his face, knocking him down. Vegeta's hand glowed with ki as he pulled himself out from the hill.

Aiming again he fired, hitting Trunks. He raised four fingers and aimed his thumb over his palm, readying his signature move. "BIG-BANG ATTACK!" The blue orb shot like a cannon at Trunks, who snorted and threw his hands out. The blast hit and Trunks grabbed it in his hands and with a hurl of his arm sent it out into space, letting it explode safely.

"So, boy, now that you've gotten your anger under control, why have you decided to fight me?" Vegeta said, crossing his arms. Trunks glared hard at his father and exploded at him again.

The two locked horns again, punching and swinging at each other, but Trunks let his emotions go. "You want to kill her, don't you? You want her to be a broken woman who gave everything for you. And to not even give a damn about me? I didn't deserve to lose everything in my time and I didn't want to have my father die but to let you walk away from what you said you always wanted is tearing me up!"

Vegeta kept clashing with Trunks, matching his moves. After all he had known that most of Trunks style of fighting was from Kakarot's whelp, and he had fought Kakarot enough and watched him fight enough times to know how he fought.

"You always said you wanted to recreate the Sayjin race, give birth to a race that was a pure one. You said that it would be built on strength and pride!" Trunks grappled with Vegeta their fists locking together. "I've proven that strength to you now, my mother has shown her pride and own strength by choosing to be with you when no one else would have dared to get close. You have been given that one thing you always wanted and here you say you don't need it or want it?" Trunks pressed for more power, his teeth gritting as Vegeta stared at him blankly. Trunks' hands shook as they radiated power.

"Maybe… for once boy you're acting like a real Sayjin. Fighting for what you want and having no care or concern for your body, just senseless anger." Vegeta spoke as Trunks stared back. "Do you believe that any life could be better with a monster behind it? Your mother was a pure being before dancing with the devil, and you are the only thing that binds us. But I can see by your fire that the woman raised you to be a warrior just fine without me. That, boy, is why I cannot stay. You deserve to live purely, not in the shadow of death that I come from." Vegeta powered down as he felt Trunks grip loosen. "It's not that I don't care about you, but it's because I care enough. I leave you to her. Now, enough of this. I'm leaving this planet to them. I don't deserve this, despite what I claimed I wanted. It was a fantasy that I had to wake up from one day. Kakarot's kid can handle this planet's protection as well as train the younger version of you."

Trunks looked at Vegeta, his form returning to normal but he looked at him hard. "But why? Can't you just watch over us, just being here even physically would comfort my mother more then you could ever know. I know how hard it was for her to cope with being alone for so many years, thinking that it was you who kept her alive."

Vegeta turned around. "It's not so simple…" Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corp, leaving Trunks alone, who just watched him leave.

_I know it's hard, boy. It will take you time to understand the truth. I know of the evil that lives inside me. If I stay, I will surely kill again. I will not be the same. I will never become complacent. I am a monster and shall remain a monster till the day that I die. And my staying would only mean more torment; the woman could find another to ease the comfort of her loss. That would be too hard to swallow. Watching you be raised by another and knowing the woman who took me in, and gave me a small piece of heaven inside her… no…nooo…NOOOO_

"NO! Damnit no! I will not allow that!" Vegeta screamed. His mind awakened to something he had missed: leaving her, and leaving his son wouldn't be the same. How he left her… She would find another… "DAMNIT-!" He swore and exploded off into the night moving fast, at once, for her…

Landing on the balcony to her room he looked inside and felt her ki wasn't there; she was elsewhere, wandering the hallways.

He scowled deeply as he couldn't believe this. Everything he had planned had gone to hell and now here he needed to make amends for his foolish ideas. And to think his son had to be the one to show him what was right. He didn't even have him as a father and yet knew his Sayjin side truer then anyone else's.

He walked down the hallway following her scent now, for he could smell her. She was walking around and he could tell she was stressed; he could smell it in her scent. Narrowing his eyes he walked round the corner, and he caught sight of her pacing, her form right in front of Trunks bedroom. The boy obviously awoke after their scuffle and probably more in a fit than ever since he could feel the fluctuations of his young ki.

"Shh… It's okay Trunks… Shh…" He heard her coo to their son and he appeared, approaching until he walked right up behind her. His anger dissipated somewhat as he knew his change of mind was simply because of her and the brat in her arms. "It'll be okay just…" Her voice trailed off as she felt something behind her. The hairs on her neck rose and her heart rate increased. She held her breath and turned around.

Bulma looked straight into Vegeta's facece. Anger and hatred were distant from his features; a look of uncertainty was glazed into his eyes. His arms were crossed and his feet apart, his eyes unwavering and blank. "Why are you back?" she asked, taking a step back from him.

"Because, _woman_, I can't leave," Vegeta growled, moving closer to her, his face directly in front of hers. "You've given me no chance now to leave; your little brat has shown me the truth and even I realize that leaving you leaves me nothing."

"What do you mean? You're going to stay?" Bulma asked skeptically, hard to believe that a man who was ready to strangle her just earlier was having a change of heart.

"I won't give you up to another… You have… some… meaning to me," He grumbled through his clenched teeth. He looked away from her in his absence of pride. Admitting something like this was inexcusable, but it was the truth nonetheless.

"Do you mean that? Really Vegeta?" she asked, looking up at him stunned. Never did he ever claim that he needed her. She held meaning in his life?

"I never repeat myself woman." Vegeta whipped around and walked off. He was pissed and needed something to break.

_I am so damn pathetic, thinking that a woman will forever keep me here. I don't know why such simple thoughts bother me. Why can anything bend me from my pride?_

Reaching his gravity chamber, he tightly closed the hatch and smashed his fist deep into the floor. "Why can't anything go my way? Born to fail my people, my pride, and my life! What good am I?" He screamed as aguish and sorrow broke his ironclad stature.

_Is this for me Kakarot? Turning me into one of you? Making me… into some boundless weakling. Fighting for things that I will never care for? Is that it? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? You want me to become some docile creature, some mockery of everything that I had once held in my grasp. My pride traded in for human love? My strength traded in for a fatherly status. My position of Prince for the title of a husband? You just want to rip my duty, the last of my Sayjin dignity… Damn you… "_Damn you to hell Kakarot-!"

* * *

Many hours later… hell, it could have been days to Vegeta. He didn't know or care he exited his gravity chamber slicked with sweat from head to toe. His anger still there, his fury burning in his heart, his purpose though had vanished, being strong the best there was?

He felt so empty; a void of leftover self-existence had been utterly crushed. Leaving meant a worse fate and staying would only remind him of his failures.

_If you just walked away _

_What could I really say?_

_Would it matter anyway? _

_Would it change how you feel? _

_I am the mess you chose _

_The closet you cannot close _

_The devil in you I suppose _

_'Cuz the wounds never heal_

He floated up into the air his location the only one where he could be welcome with open arms. His head tilted to the sky the blanket of stars greeting his eyes. Landing down on the balcony his shadow casting itself into the room, his form illuminated behind the full moon. He looked to the ground; he grit his teeth, but he found no anger…

_But everything changes _

_If I could turn back the years _

_If you could learn to forgive me _

_Then I could learn to feel _

_Sometimes the things I say _

_In moments of disarray _

_Succumbing to the games we play _

_To make sure that it's real_

Looking around, he saw two feet appear at the door, the door sliding open as two long legs appeared in front of his eyes. It was hard but he didn't look up. It was too hard, to know that the woman held him like this. He knew he could never strike her, kill her, or harm her now. He closed his eyes holding back his grief but found two slender hands wrap around his back.

Ever slowly Bulma hugged Vegeta close, resting her cheek against his. She smiled as she felt his arms creep up her back and pull her in. Not minding the sweat on her nightgown she just reveled in the moment. Her hands dug gently into his back. "Why, woman?" she heard him ask. "Why do you want a monster like me? How do you accept what I am so simply?"

_I am the mess you chose _

_The closet you cannot close _

_The devil in you I suppose _

_'Cuz the wounds never heal_

"Because Vegeta you are many, many things. I know your past but what I see now, what I feel with you now. You're something far different. But most of all Vegeta, I love you," she said, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"You would rather dance with the devil himself then stay under Kakarot's wing?" Vegeta said with a smirk growing on his lips.

"I've never danced with you once Vegeta, but if you're willing to—" Vegeta's cold stare cut her off but she smiled anyways. "You and Trunks are all I need, no one and nothing else."

"At least we can agree on that one thing," Vegeta said, smirking at her as he flipped off the thin straps of her nightgown.

_When it's just me and you _

_Who knows what we could do _

_If we can just make it through _

_Through this part of the day_

_I am the mess you chose _

_The closet you cannot close _

_The devil in you I suppose _

_'Cuz the wounds never heal_

Looking deeply into the other's eyes they found each other. Slowly they drew close, their lips meeting. Vegeta's hands smoothed up her back as he kissed her; Bulma's fingers dug into his scalp.

_Then we could _

_Stay here together _

_And we could _

_Conquer the world _

_If we could _

_Say that forever _

_It's more than just a word _

_If you just walked away _

_What could I really say? _

_It wouldn't matter anyway. _

_It wouldn't change how you feel_

(Cut Lemon Scene)

FIN__

_**MajinBroli: Not Really done I have the Lemon Scene if you Want it, leave me review and email address or note me and i'll send it as soon as I can.**_


End file.
